Speechless
by PaceyRowe
Summary: Future fic. Can Lois Lane fall in love with Clark Kent?


**Author:** Pacey Rowe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Setting:** Future fic  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** I suck at this so better read  
**Disclaimer:** Smallville and its characters belong to CW, Miles Millar and Al Gough...and the song belongs to The Veronicas  
**Author's Note:** this fic is also posted in Divine Intervention and it's my firt fanfic ever so feel free to point any mistakes...Also, English is not my mother language so if any grammar/vocabulary/... is wrong just let me now to improve my English... Thanks for reading and rewiew please!!!!...I'm positive I like feedback... ;)

Lois Lane, the star investigative reporter of the Daily Planet, 'Mad Dog Lane', was helplessly, madly, and deeply in love.

It has been like that for quite some time, but she has just realized it. And it has taken a confession and a not very good reaction from her to notice that fact.

They say that love's never easy, and Lois knows that for a fact: always hidden behind those thick walls of hers, always in denial, always running away from her feelings.

But now, she knows that all those fights have meant nothing because she's in love, and she's in love with the man she's never thought would end up loving, yet with the best man she knows and the type of man she's always desired to end up with.

All those years of knowing each other, all those years of friendship, all those years of partnership and who would have thought that that chemistry between them was love?

Well that's not entirely true, Chloe has seen it coming. And Mrs. Kent. And Jimmy. And Perry. And….well everyone but them…ok but her…

But now she sees it, she sees what everyone have always seen, what he saw and now, because of her stupid big mouth it can't be…

Heck, she and that big mouth of hers….both of them always getting into trouble.

That's why she's not talking right now, that's why she's writing. Writing gives her time to think and she always express what she feels, the real truth, in a paper and she feels comfortable in front of a sheet of paper, hell it's her work.

_Feels like I've always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone._

All those nightmares about the red caped man, all those nights being kept awake by him now she knows they were for a reason: his destiny, her destiny, their destiny.

And suddenly everything clicks, everything is worth it and she feels a complete idiot for not seeing them before.

_It's like I spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth this_

_With you it feels I'm finally home._

That's exactly how she feels, at home in his arms, in his apartment, in his family's farm, wherever he is.

She has been looking for a family, for a home, for a man that loved her for what she is and she has been so blind that she hasn't seen that he has been always by her side, masqueraded into her best friend, her partner, her _Smallville_.

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels,_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life._

Many men passing in her life and the only constant is him. A lot of hurt made by all of them and the only one taking care of her and fixing her heart was him.

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me._

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me,_

_My soul is shining trough._

_I can't help by surrender,_

_My everything to you._

She wants so badly to go to him and tell him how sorry she is and how awful she's feeling and how much she loves him, that she has always loved him.

Hell, she wants to grab him by the face and kiss him so passionately that even his enemies could feel pleasure.

But she can't do it, right? He hates her, or he should after everything she told him. But he's so good, he does believe in second chances; maybe she still has a chance. Or maybe not…

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong,_

_But somehow you are different from what I've known._

_I never see you coming_

_You took me but surprise_

_And you stole my heart before I could say no._

She doesn't know when he did steal her heart, since when she's his, she doesn't even know when she became so dependent on one person but the truth is that he has made the impossible: he has domesticated Lois Lane, and she didn't see that coming.

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels,_

_But with you is like the first day of my life._

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me._

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me,_

_My soul is shining trough._

_I can't help by surrender,_

_My everything to you._

She really wants to talk to him, to apologize, to touch him, to kiss him, to tell him she loves him with all her heart…but what she really wants is to hear him say he forgives her and he loves her too. But she's still afraid of what might happen: does he hate her? Does he love her? Or the worst, does he feel anything for her, let alone good or bad?

_You leave speechless (the way you smile, the way you touch my face)._

He does have a great smile, so warm and sexy…and those lips…how much she loves that smile, and of course those luscious lips…

_You leave breathless (it's something that you do I can't explain)._

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name, baby._

She doesn't have to run a million miles…he is at the farm for sure, but…Would she be brave enough to run to Smallville and tell him everything she's dying to say to him, to do to him?

_You leave speechless._

_You leave me breathless, the way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me,_

_My soul is shining trough._

_I can't help by surrender,_

_My everything to you._

'I love him. Oh, God I love him!!' she shouts while she lets the pen slip from her fingers.

'What I do, now? What I do, now? Come on Lane think…' she mouths to herself staring at the page she has just write.

Suddenly, she can't bear being away from him, she needs to tell him everything or her head will explode. She doesn't even care that he might reject her, she just want to see him.

That's why she runs towards the door with the paper in her hand and in her pyjamas and bunny slippers.

She practically superspeeds to Smallville in her car, she doesn't care about the stupid speed limit. She has better things to do that worrying about that, like apologize to her farmboy and to kiss the hell out of him.

Just when she's starting to swear everything is against her she reaches her destination. And the moment she sets her feet into the driveway of the farm house she rushes to the barn. But she's out of luck, despite being lit up the loft is empty just like her heart.

So she falls on her knees and starts crying.

She can't believe that after everything this is real, that she's heartbroken, and lost and alone. So se cries, she cries until she doesn't have anymore tears in her eyes, she cries until she fall asleep curled in the hard wooden floor dreaming about what could have been.


End file.
